AMOR DEL FUTURO
by Gotriks ssj maximus
Summary: Mirai Bra viene 4 años después de la derrota de Cell, viene con algo en mente pero no sabe exactamente que es; Que sera? Descubrelo aquí.


**Hola soy Gotriks ssj maximus y este es un pequeño fic basado en un fic que lei y no quedo completado por el autor pero me imagine el final ya que no fue tan difícil imaginarlo ya que trata de, " Mirai Bra"el fic se llama así pero la historia es la misma que Dragón Ball Z pero excepto que en ves de ser Trunks es Bra del futuro bueno comencemos.**

 **Pero yo no me hago responsable por el contenido de este fic, con tiene escenas lemon si son menores de edad a lo que se recomienda en el fic lo leen bajo su responsabilidad.**

 **Dragón** **nBall Z no me pertenece los derechos de autor son de mi héroe Akira Toriyama.**

 **Gohan tiene 14 años y Bra tiene 24 años.**

 **Hola- personaje hablando.**

 **(Hola)- Personaje pensando.**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO-personaje gritando.**

 **Narrador:**

 **(XD notas de autor).**

 **Narrador:** Ya a pasado 4 años desde que el enemigo hasta ahora mas conocido como el mas poderoso, Cell, fue destruido por el salvador del mundo y del universo Gohan, ahora el vivía en paz y tranquilidad solamente estudiando pero también entrenando de ves en cuando para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo que apareciera, pero ahora en la corporation capsule, iba por aparecer un antiguo conocido o mejor dicho conocida...

CORPORATION CAPSULE

Una nube de tierra apareció en el jardín de los Briefs alertando a todos resultando ser Bra del futuro.

Hola- dijo simplemente Bra abriendo la compuerta de la maquina del tiempo.

Hija, mi vida ya tenia tiempo que no te veia-dijo alegre Bulma viendo a su hija del futuro que descendía de la maquina del tiempo y se dirigía hacia ella.

Si, tenia tiempo que no los veía, así que decidí venir a saludarlos si no les importa-dijo Bra humildemente.

No es ninguna molestia, Vegeta que te pasa saluda a tu hija-reprocho Bulma a su marido que llevaba su traje de pelea como siempre, pero resulta que su actitud era como siempre.

No me digas que hacer mujer, ademas me parece estraño que hallas venido así como así a nuestra época, dime a que rayos veniste exactamente?-preguntó Vegeta oliéndose un estraño comportamiento en su hija.

Bueno...yo solo vine a verlos y...-Trataba de hablar Bra pero estaba muy sonrojada por algo.

VEGETA!, Hija que tal si vas a ver a Gohan, creo que sellenaría de gusto si te viera de nuevo-dijo Bulma que llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Este...-Bra estaba mas roja que un tomate y echaba humo por los oídos por alguna estraña razon.

Yo hablare por un buen rato con tu padre- dijo tetricamente Bulma llevando un extraño Sartén que estaba ocultando detrás de ella.

Bueno entonces los veo despues- dijo Bra para alzar vuelo e irse a una gran velocidad rumbo la casa de Gohan.

Y en cuanto tu- dijo Bulma para dirigirse a Vegeta y sacar su sartén de la nada.

Espera Bulma que vas a hacer?- pregunto con miedo Vegeta.

Tu que crees?- dijo Bulma acercandose a Vegeta poco a poco.

(Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió)- trato de volar pero se había olvidado que había tenido un " Gran entretenimiento" a noche, el tenia puesto un brazalete que creo Bulma para bloquear el ki y anoche Bulma se lo puso a su marido para mandar en la cama esa noche, pero no se había podido quitar el brazalete para nada, así que estaba a merced de Bulma.

(XD tambien que me caí Vegeta, que descanse en paz).

A lo lejos se escuchaban los lamentos del pobre príncipe de los saiyajin.

EN LA CARA NO, EN LA CARA NO, BULMA MI VIDA NO ERA MI INTENCION!-El pobre de Vegeta no sabia como safarse de la furia de su mujer.

Y TOMA ESTO PARA QUE APRENDAS- Dijo Bulma desfigurándole la cara a su pobre marido.

MONTE PAOZ

TOC TOC

Quien sera?- pregunto Milk que llevaba el mismo atuendo de siempre, fue a la puerta abrir.

Hola señora Milk- saludo cortezmente Bra, que llevaba un atuendo como...

(XD es como la de Mirai Trunks ecepto que la chaqueta es roja y por supuesto llevaba su espada y su pelo muy largo).

BRA, eres tu mucho tiempo sin verte, como estas?-pregunto Milk cariñosamente a Bra.

Estoy bien gracias, me preguntaba si se encontraba Gohan?- pregunto Bra toda sonrojada.

El se acaba de ir a buscar unos peces para la cena de hoy, pero yo me voy a ir de inmediato con Goten al castillo de mi padre ya que el esta enfermo y lo cuidare por un tiempo, oye podrías decirle que vengo en unos días a casa, esta a punto de venir pero yo ya me voy, quedar e el tiempo que quieras en casa y di le a Gohan que siga estidiando- finalizo Milk tomando a Goten dormido en sus brazos y varias cápsulas para marcharse.

Esta bien, no se preocupe yo le avisare a Gohan- dijo Bra contenta.

Gracias, bueno me voy, despideme de mi parte a mi pequeño Gohan si?-dijo Milk.

No se preocupe- finalizo Bra para que se fuera Milk y se quedara por el momento sola.

NOCHE:

MAMA YA LLEGUE Y TE TENGO UNA GRAN SORPRESA- Grito Gohan para llamar la atencion de su madre pero nada, Gohan ya se ha ido desarrollando con los años era mas alto musculoso y la voz era un poco mas gruesa pero suave, entro a la casa solamente con Boxers.

Hola Gohan- Saludo mirai Bra viendolo semidesnudo y sonrojada.

Bra?-no sabia que decir Gohan estaba todo sonrojado de que una chica lo viera en esa forma estando solo en Boxers.

Mucho tiempo sin verte Gohan...este y que tal si te pones un poco de ropa jejejej- dijo Mirai Bra burlándose.

Creo que si jajajaj ñ-ñ-Gohan estaba muy apenado pero alegre de ver de nuevo a su amiga del futuro al igual Bra a su maestro y amigo.

La noche transcurrió y Gohan y Bra contaban lo que les ha sucedido en estos años mientras comían pescado asado, que había cocinado Gohan.

Entonces por lo que veo derrotaste por fin a los androides del futuro y trayendo la paz y tranquilidad de nuevo- resumió Gohan sobre lo que le dijo su amiga del futuro.

Si, lo que tanto anele por años por fin se cumplio-dijo La peliazul.

Y Gohan por lo que veo te has puesto muy Guapo jejeje-bromeo Bra.

Jajajaj si pero no te quedas atrás te has puesto muy bonita-contesto Gohan haciendo sonrojar a Bra y mucho.

Gracias...este ya es noche debería irme-dijo Obra levantándose de su asiento pero Gohan le dijo...

Que tal si te quedas? De todas formas mi mama se fue y no regresara en unos días, eso me dijiste no?-preguntó Gohan asegurandose de que su amiga se quedara como invitada.

Sip, pero estas seguro? No quisiera ser una molestia-dijo Bra dudosa de tomar la palabra de Gohan.

Estoy seguro vamos te llevare a la habitación de invitados-dijo Gohan llevando a Bra a la dichosa habitación.

Esta bien-dijo al final La peliazul.

Mas tarde esa noche cada quien estaba en su respectiva Habitacion durmiendo pero Gohan despertó ya que en los últimos meses a desarrollado un gran oído como el de vegeta y escuchaba unos sonidos estraños, asi que fue a revisar la habitación de Bra.

Entro al cuarto y con su gran vista podía ver un poco en la oscuridad, podía ver que Bra se movia mucho en la cama y decía una y otra vez un nombre en especial.

Gohan, Gohan, Gohan- era el nombre que se alcanzaba a oír.

Bra estas bien?- preguntó Gohan todo sonrojado.

Gohan...-no sabia que hacer estaba muy apenada por lo que hizo, pero ultimamente a nacido una necesidad de autocomplacerse pensando todo el tiempo en el Gohan de esta época, después de que convivió con Gohan años atrás no pudo evitar sentir un estaño sentimiento por el como el que tenia Bra con el Gohan de su época Mirai Gohan pero murió a manos de los androides, el caso es que solo pensaba ahora en este Gohan, joven, fuerte, e inocente.

Se prendio la luz y Gohan noto toda la ropa tirada en el suelo incluyendo la interior de su amiga.

Bra, no sabia que hacer exactamente pero esa necesidad de autocomplacer ya no era suficiente, sus instintos la estaban llevando a otro nivel, se levanto de la cama desnuda mostrando su hermoso cuerpo, Gohan estaba paralizado no podía moverse, Bra se dirigió a su presa a Gohan.

Gohan te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto Bra queriendo devorarse a su presa.

Te gusta?-pregunto de nuevo Bra tomando la mano de Gohan y poniéndola en su pecho descubierto.

Bra yo...- no pudo terminar porque Bra lo lanzo en la cama y a abalazandose sobre el cuerpo de el.

Gohan...ya no puedo evitarlo mas, necesito de ti-dijo Bra besando a Gohan en los labios era un beso apasionado que iba correspondiendo Gohan, poco a poco Gohan se estaba desahaciendo de toda su ropa hasta que estaba desnudo completamente, no paraba de besarse los dos hasta que sus instintos lo llevaron al siguiente te nivel, Gohan acariciaba los pechos de Bra sin temor alguno los pelizcaba y los mordizqueaba y los besaba el, mientras Bra disfrutaba de las dulces acaricias de su amor secreto, anelaba mucho con esta fantasia, tanto Bra y Gohan estaba esperimentaban su primera vez lo estaban disfrutando el próximo paso lo llevaba a lo siguiente, Bra tomo la virilidad de Gohan en sus manos lo estaba masturbando a tal grado que Gohan no aguantando un gran deseo de correrse pero aguanto por lo menos hasta que Bra introdujo la virilidad de Gohan en su boca, lo besaba y lo chupaba de tal forma tan exquisita que no sabia cuanto duraría mas, terminaron con esa parte para que Gohan la tomara y desidiera hacer algo que sus instintos deseaban de ella.

Bra...yo quiero-no tuvo que decir mas ya que parecía que tenian la misma mentalidad, Bra se puso de 4 inclinándose para ser Penetrada analmente.

Aaaaay, sigue asi Gohan da me mas no te detengas- Gemía Bra no paraba mientras Gohan estaba tomando el Trasero de Bra para metérselo a un ritmo lento pero luego mas rápido haciendo que Bra llevara sus dedos a su intimidad y comenzara a darse mas placer pero Gohan ya era dominado por sus instintos animales, le dio la vuelta y tomo sus manos y dijo.

Ya no hagas eso, que para eso estoy yo aqui-dijo de una forma senxual pero tierna.

La penetro por su intimidad de Bra, comenzó a sangrar y por supuesto le dolió a Bra, Gohan iba a parar no quería lastimar a Bra de esa forma pero...

No te detengas Gohan, sigue por favor estaré bien-dijo Bra para que Gohan siguiera, el dolor se convertía en placer, los dos ya no podían tenían que correrse tarde o temprano.

Gohan-susurraba Bra.

Bra-susurro Gohan.

Ya despues de 30 minutos o mas de puro placer sus mentes estaban nubladas por tal cantidad de placer pero antes de correrse los dos se dijeron algo el uno al otro.

TE AMOOOO- DIjeron ambos al mismo tiempo para correrse los dos y caer exhaustos los dos.

5:00 am.

Te amo Bra-dijo Gohan cubrido de las sabanas abrazando a Bra.

Y yo a ti Gohan-dijo Bra rodeada de el abrazo de Gohan.

Los dos se besaron para descansar y tener un nuevo dia.

10:00 am.

Gohan despertó pero noto que algo le hacia falta era Bra, se puso algo de ropa y sintió el ki de Bra en corporation capsule y tuvo un mal presentimiento uso la técnica a de su padre que a estado entrenando para casos de emergencia se teletransporto en el lugar que estaba Bra...

CORPORATION CAPSULE

Gohan llego y vio a Bra que ya estaba dentro de la maquina del tiempo...

BRAAAA-grito Gohan el nombre de su amada.

Perdoname Gohan, no debi de venir aquí, losiento...adios-se despidió Bra con lagrimas en sus ojos, la nave encendio y desapareciero.

Bra...nooooo...BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Gohan liberando su poder transformandose en Super saiyajin 2, el dolor que sentía de perder a su amada, las lágrimas de dolor se hacían presente en los ojos esmerarda de Gohan.

 **CONTINUARA...?**

 **Se me vino este fic de la nada a mi mente, si quieren comprender porque lo hice lean el fic de "¿Mirai Bra?" y lo sabrán pero esta incompleto muy incompleto pero me base de ese fic para hacer este, bueno les quería preguntar si lo dejo así ya o continuo la historia ustedes elijen, ya me despido y recuerden "Este no es un adiós es un Hasta pronto".**


End file.
